


Kurt & Diane in the Digital Age

by baranskinny



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Instagram, Texting, Zoom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskinny/pseuds/baranskinny
Summary: Fics based around technology - Texting, Instagram, Zoom etc.
Relationships: Diane Lockhart/Kurt McVeigh
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. Let me Take a Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first McHart fic, just messing around. DM me / follow me on twitter @ceilidhbitch let me know what you think x

D: In hotel room now, it is gorgeous! Will send pic soon, really have to shower first – Wish you were here x

K: Good to hear you’re back safe, miss you. Do you mean a pic of you in the shower *side eye emoji* ?

D: That’s not safe for the phone haha! But that’s an idea…

K: What is?

D: I could send you something to keep you company till tomorrow *winky face emoji* 

Kurt’s eyes widened at the thought of getting naughty pictures from his wife. 

K: Fuck you drive me crazy.

About ten minutes pass before his phone vibrates again.

D: *Image attached*

He opens the image and smiles for a whole other reason. The image was a mirror selfie showing Diane in the oversized hotel bathrobe. Her hair was wet and slicked back, and the edges of the mirror were still steamed up from the shower. There was nothing overtly sexual about the image but her cheeky smile made him want her in his arms so bad. 

D: Here’s the bathroom *winky face emoji*

K: You’re so beautiful Di.

She blushes at her husband’s words knowing he really meant them. She moves through into the bedroom area and takes a picture of the room, making sure to show the negligee lying on the bed. 

D: *Image attached* Looks good right? 

K: I see something good alright. 

Diane chuckles, amazed at how her husband can still give her butterflies after all their time together, and even over text. Enjoying the conversation more she decided to flirt back.

D: What are you up to? Send me a picture x 

K: Okay hold on.

K: *image attached*

The image opens and Diane’s heart skips a beat. Her husband smiles at the phone camera holding a glass of whiskey as if to say cheers to his wife a hundred miles away. She recognises the background as their bedroom and can make just make out he is wearing a T-shirt in bed. 

D: *5 red heart emojis* Damn my husband is so sexy.

K: Taking a Selfie is hard. Your pictures are better. I’m having a drink watching the game. Wish you and negligee were lying here with me.

D: Haha I bet you do. Want to see it ?

K: YES

Diane laughed at how quickly her husband replied to her question. She walks around the bed to a full length mirror now wearing the baby pink negligee that just reaches her thighs. She tries for a few minutes trying to get the perfect angle for her husband. She decided on a picture wherein her right hip is cocked, left hand is touching the edge of the silk on her left thigh, and she is looking at her reflection in the phone. A small smile is on her lips.

D: *Image attached* xx

K: Holy crap! Di you’re a model! Fuck. Now I really wish you were here..

D: I wish so too – glad you like it.

K: I love it. I love you *two pink heart emoji*

K: Can’t believe you’re my wife. 

D: Love you too. What are you sleeping in *wink emoji* ?

Kurt smirks knowing what his wife really wants. He pulls his shirt off and takes a picture in front of him that shows the duvet just covering up to his hips. He pulls the phone back so she sees enough of his bare lower torso.

K: *Image attached* 

D: I love your chest.

K: It’s your pillow. I like when you fall asleep there. Feels like an empty space right now. 

D: I know, it’s hard being away from you. Not long till I’m home. 

K: Want to see what else is hard *winky face emoji* ?

Diane laughed and buried her face in the pillow next to her. She still had butterflies in her stomach and felt like a teenager talking to her crush for the first time. She snuggled further under the duvet.

D: Always! *tongue out emoji*


	2. #DianeIsAPowerHouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Diane join Instagram.
> 
> Fluff and not time specific - Will is involved because I lowkey miss him uwu.

“Di, do you have an Instagram?”

“What? No.. Why?” She looked up from her book and towards her husband who’s eyes were intensely focused on the phone screen in front of him. She couldn’t help but smile at the confusion etched across his face.

“The guys at the range were talking about it, doing Insta Story challenges whatever the hell that is. They said having an online presence is good?”, he asks, more than states. Diane chuckled and put her book down. She takes her phone out of her bag and searches for her partner’s page. Kurt sits beside her on the sofa and looks at her phone.

“I know Will uses it but I think it’s just to show off where he eats, drinks, sleeps and whoever he’s doing it with that week,” she scrolls down his feed which is full of girls, clubs, beers, the occasional sports game and then stops when she sees herself. The image was taken about a year prior, showing Will and Diane smiling and pointing up at their names on the firm’s wall after it was renovated. “I didn’t know he posted that.” She clicks on the image confused but then smiles at the caption. 

\- Partners in (fighting) crime! (Kinda)  
#DianeIsAPowerHouse #Queen

Kurt chuckles. “You’re adorable.”

“I totally forgot about that picture, gosh.. Okay, perhaps he does post more than his party lifestyle. If I had an account it would be much more fashionable and elegant,” she smiled.

“So I wouldn’t be in it then?” Kurt joked, loading up the app on his own phone. “Set up one and I’ll follow you.. or whatever you do.” His wife chuckled and nodded.

“Of course I would post about you if you let me. And yes, well done, you follow other people and they follow back. You post pictures here and stories are more like snapshots of your day.” Her husband nodded, pretending he fully understood her.

A few moments pass before they finally set up their accounts. KurtMcVeigh52 follows DianeLM20 and then takes time to follow his friends. DianeLM20 follows him back and then follows WillGardnerLaw who, after only a few minutes, follows her back and then follows her husband.

“Two followers, look at us go,” he smirks. “Yeah see look,” he moves his left arm round the back of his wife’s head on the sofa, leaning into her, “this is Josh, it’s all about guns, guns and more guns.”

“Hmm I don’t think that’s your full brand,” she frowns settling further into his arms. "What should my first post be hmm?”

“If you post a picture of yourself I bet it’ll get a thousand hearts.” Diane smiles up at him. 

“I don’t think I can get a thousand with only two followers. I was thinking this one?” She shows him a photograph of a sunset which he instantly recognises. It is the view from their bedroom at the cabin. The sun hiding behind the deep cluster of trees in the distance and the reflection on the water was something that Diane always commented on. He nodded and watched as she uploaded it, partly because he loved the way her hands moved across the screen and her eyes followed her actions, but also partly because he wanted to learn.

\- Relaxing nights <3 @KurtMcVeigh52 

Pleased with herself, she put her phone down and turned to focus on her husband’s ground-breaking post. “Ooh post that one!” she chirps pointing to a picture in his camera roll. It was a candid picture she had taken of her husband when they were at the cabin. The camera captures him from the side; he is sitting in a chair on the wooden deck area of the garden. He is wearing the statement red plaid shirt and looking out over the grass and path towards the water. 

“You think?” He had to admit that he liked this photo of himself. It was masculine enough that he felt he could share it, but knowing that his wife took it and loved it made it that bit more special.

“Yeah it’s super sexy,” she giggles. That’s all he had to hear. He selects the picture, types in a caption, and taps post.

\- Time off well spent – photo by my @DianeLM20 <3

“We are officially on social media.” He smiles at the new way he can show the world how much he loves what he does, where he goes, but most importantly, who he does it all with. They snuggle closer together and scroll through Kurt’s feed until Diane’s phone vibrates with a notification. “Is that all your fans commenting now?” he jokes.

Diane laughs, “No it’s Will. He says ‘Welcome to the gram DLM! We’re taking a selfie Monday!! I’ll give you a shoutout.”

“What does that mean?” he asks letting her settle into his side again.

“God only knows @KurtMcVeigh52.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter and let me know what you think @ceilidhbitch x


	3. Zoom Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Diane Zoom date whilst Kurt's away on business. This is not during a pandemic but totally inspired by the Zoom calls Gary and Christine have been in. I love them so much u g h

After a long day, Kurt made his way back to his hotel room, looking forward to the night ahead. As soon as he gets into his room he throws his bag and jacket onto a chair, takes off his shoes and tie, and walks over to the desk to make sure that the iPad he had left to charge was in fact charged. 100%, perfect. He checks his phone and sees no new messages from Diane so assumes that she is still on for the night and then jumps in the shower to freshen up.

In another state, Diane finishes her case notes, sends her emails and makes a beeline to the kitchen for snacks and wine. She looked at the clock and smiled as she realised it was almost time for their virtual date. She missed her husband dreadfully, and although seeing him through a screen was not the same as sitting with him, touching him, feeling him and tasting him, it was better than nothing. She carries her laptop, snacks, and wine up to her bedroom and set up the vanity for the night. 

After coming out of the shower Kurt throws on a pair of boxers and a T-shirt before getting a beer out of the hotel mini-fridge. He presses the Zoom app and clicks around clumsily till the loading screen appears.

Her heart leaped when the screen lights up to show her husband sitting fresh faced and smiling right back at her. “Kurt!”

“There’s my girl.” He can’t hold back the smile on his face as he notices how gorgeous and relaxed his wife looks in a robe. “I’m amazed I figured out how to work this damn thing.”

“It’s not rocket science, dear.”

“Remember who you married though,” he smirked. “You look amazing, fuck.” His words make her blush and she looks down and away before reaching for her glass of red. “Wait,” Kurt grabs his beer, “I want to cheers first.. shit I need an opener, hold on.” He stands and walks back to the fridge to look for one. 

Diane blushes even harder when she gets a glimpse of what her husband is wearing, or more importantly what he isn’t wearing. “I see you’re keeping it casual tonight!,” she chuckles hoping he can hear her through the call. He sits back down with the beer opened and winks to her instead of replying.

“Okay, cheers to us. Only two more days.”

“Two more days,” Diane smiles and clinks her glass at the webcam before taking a big sip. 

“How much wine have you had already Di?”

“Not much, but look I’m running out.” She holds up the bottle that is infact more than half empty.

“Poor baby, where is the white one?”

“I was saving that for us when you’re home.” 

He smiled, mesmerised at the way her hair was falling over her face as she looked down at her screen. “You can drink it if you want, I’ll bring more on the way home.”

Diane smiled and moved in her seat to sit with her legs in a basket under her. “Hmm, no I’ll be good, can’t be any drunker or I won’t sleep great.” He nods knowing what she’s like and keeps staring at her which in turn makes her smile more. “Have you frozen or are you staring?”

“Staring. Definitely staring,” he smiled and took another drink of beer. Diane groaned inwardly at the way he threw his head back and his throat moved as he swallowed the chilled liquid. She didn’t want to be turned on even more so than she was, so decided to change the subject. Cyber-sex wasn’t the same and she didn’t have batteries for her toy so decided it was better to wait for the real thing to come home. Besides, it was almost 9pm and she knew they had to get up early in the morning.

“So tell me about the case. How did it go?” she asked, leaning forward in the chair and taking some hummus chips from a bowl. She ate and smiled as he spoke through the details of his work. They talked about their days in detail for a while until Kurt stifled a yawn into his elbow. 

“Jeez I’m sorry, I’m not bored I promise I’m just so relaxed.. In fact, hold on.” Kurt stood up and unplugged the iPad from the charger before carrying it over to the bedside table. “I’ll get into bed.” Diane smiled at how her husband was already taking her to bed, even if it was technically through a screen. Her smile grew even more when she caught a glimpse of him climbing into bed in just his shorts.

“Damn I thought I’d have to pay extra for that show.” Her husband smirked and moved the tablet so it was sitting on the other side of the bed.   
“I feel like I should be asking you for a nightime show,” he flirted back, cocking his eyebrow and settling more into the pillow under his head.

“You couldn’t afford me darling.” They both giggled and he nodded.

“Yeah you’re probably right. Good thing I have the lifetime subscription at home for free.” Diane rolled her eyes at that but kept smiling at the laptop screen. 

“You must be tired you’re going loopy,” she comments matter of factly sipping the rest of her wine.

Kurt’s eyes were drooping but he was insistent, as he always was. “No I’m just resting my eyes.” Another yawn escaped him. “Okay maybe I’m a bit sleepy.”

“Go to sleep then. Sooner we sleep, sooner it’ll be before I can hold you again.”

“That’s my sorta line Di,” he smiled, “You know it’s strange not falling asleep with your whistling nose next to me.”

“I do not have a whistle nose! Wait.. do I?”

“Afraid so. It’s cute though.

“Yeah well, you snore.”

“I know I do, all burly strong men snore,” he yawns.

“That’s the silliest thing I’ve every heard. Although by the sound of it I think I’ll be hearing you snore soon.”

“It’s your voice relaxing me. Plus the beer. Plus the 14 hours of work.”

“Go to sleep hon, I’ll text you in the morning.”

“Are you going to bed too?”, he sounded almost hopeful, wishing she would be dreaming about him at the same time that he dreams about her.

“I’m right behind you, okay?” She reassured him. “Love you Kurt.”

Kurt was already practically sleeping but managed to mumble a “Lover oo too Diane.”


End file.
